Calca and Brina
Calca and Brina are enemies in Final Fantasy IV, and playable characters in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. They are the dolls of Luca, the dwarven princess of the Underworld. Profile Appearance Calca and Brina appear as humanoid dolls. Dialogue in Final Fantasy IV implies the dolls in that game were normal toys, while in The After Years they appear the size of small children. Calca wears blue clothing, while Brina wears red clothing, but in some games these colors are their bodies and they wear no clothes. Their clothing in Final Fantasy IV is identical save for the PSP release, when Calca's body is blue while Brina has a red body with a white skirt. Personality In Final Fantasy IV, the dolls are generally mocking and playful to the party, taunting that Golbez is on his way and frequently laughing. In The After Years, Calca and Brina have no personality to speak of, with no dialogue attributed to them, and they take no action of their own save for when they malfunction and attack the party. The only hints of sentience in them is during the final battle, when, if Luca is in the party, they think thoughts wishing for her survival and return. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Calca and Brina are fought in the Dwarven Castle when Golbez takes control of them. If left alive for long enough, the two merge into the more powerful Calcabrina (called "Calbrena" in the 1991 SNES "''Final Fantasy II" U.S. release). The dolls were originally harmless toys belonging to King Giott's daughter, Luca, who expresses frustration when she learns the dolls were used for evil. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Calca and Brina accompany Luca and Rydia on their journey to protect the remaining crystals. After becoming Cid's apprentice, Luca reconstructs Calca and Brina into full automatons to assist her on the maintenance of the ''Falcon. After the Dwarven Castle is attacked they join the party to help Luca and Rydia obtain the Dark Crystal in the Sealed Cave. After retrieving the crystal the party is ambushed by the Mysterious Girl, and Calca and Brina jump in to protect Luca and Rydia from the attack and get damaged. Despite the sacrifice, the crystal is stolen and Rydia and Luca pursue the Mysterious Girl to Baron. Upon reaching the Overworld, the dolls' circuits go haywire and attack the party. After crashing the Falcon near the town of Agart, Luca is forced to scrap Calca and Brina's bodies to repair it. However, if a Mythril Nut, Mythril Bolt, and Mythril Spring are found, Rydia will give them to Luca so she can repair both the Falcon, and the dolls. They join Luca and the party who embark on the Lunar Whale to stop the True Moon from crashing into the Earth. Within the moon, Luca and Cid repair the dolls into their perfect forms. After the Creator is defeated, Calca and Brina remain as Luca's assistants. Gameplay Stats Calca and Brina are statistically the worst characters in the game based on their own pure stat growth from leveling up. However, this is due to all of their unique equipment giving extreme changes to their stats in order for you to customize their combat role to your liking. For example, early on in Rydia's story you get the "Warrior's Clothes" which boost strength and stamina while lowering intelligence and spirit, allowing you to turn either Calca or Brina into a front-line fighter while they are in the party. Their main stats are significantly lower than the other characters', including the lowest HP growth in the game—along with Leonora they are the only characters to have less than 4,000 HP at Level 99. Between the two, Calca has higher Strength, Stamina and Intelligence, while Brina has higher Speed and Spirit. Their HP and MP growth is roughly equal, and their MP growth is average, allowing them to use their Band abilities regularly. Abilities Calca can use Jive, which casts random Blue Magic spells on random enemies, while Brina uses Dance, which casts random White Magic spells on the entire party. Calca and Brina can use the following Band abilities: Equipment Despite their poor stats and abilities, Calca and Brina's major strength is their exclusive equipment. In Rydia's Tale the player can find "Clothes" equipment for them that boosts their stats, including the Clown Clothes that give a significant +20 Speed. At the end of the game in the final floors of the Depths, the enemies will rarely drop pieces of "Phase" equipment that not only have the best stats of the game, equaling or surpassing the Adamant Equipment and the Phase Cutter having power equal to the Ragnarok, but collectively the five pieces grant +20 to all stats. With the Phase Equipment Calca and Brina can serve as powerful physical attackers, but their random abilities makes them unreliable as mages. However, if Brina is equipped with Final Outfit, and Assassin's Dagger, she has a drastic +25 speed, making her faster than most characters. She is even much faster if equipped the Phase Knuckles, giving her a +20 speed to her already +25 boost, giving her a +45 speed boost, giving her 92 speed by Lvl 99. If Given Cat-Ear Hood, she has +5 speed, giving her 97 speed by Lvl 99, making her, if equipped, one of the fastest characters in the game. Boss ''Final Fantasy IV'' The Calca and Brina dolls are fought in the Dwarven Castle. They will merge into Calcabrina if the player defeats all three of one type of doll while the others are still alive. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Calca and Brina are fought together in a scripted battle on-board of the Falcon upon reaching the Overworld in Rydia's Chapter. Only Luca is usable in this fight, with Rydia being restricted to constantly defending as Luca refuses to let her harm the dolls. Musical themes Calca and Brina's theme is called "Dancing Calbrena", and it plays during the first part of the battle with Calcabrina and when the party meets Dr. Lugae. In The After Years, it plays during the fight against Calca and Brina, and Ultros. It is also played whenever the band Mystic Waltz or the Lustful Lali-Ho is used, or when battling the Quarto Puppet enemies. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics Calcobrena is an Artefact. First popular in regions where other forms of amusement were few, the dolls are now many a young girl's treasure. It is said their lifeless eyes harbor the souls of lost owners. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Calcabrina appears as a summon whose summon ability is Glare that removes the Break status from the opponent when they are suffering from Break. If summoned when the opponent's Brave is recently broken and has not yet begun to regenerate, the opponent will be left at 0 Bravery. If the opponent has begun to regenerate their Bravery when Calcabrina is called, their Bravery will be whatever it had regenerated to and will stop regenerating. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 120 KP. The characters Calca and Brina are mentioned in Calcabrina's Summon Compendium entry. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Final Fantasy Record Keeper Calcabrina appears as an enemy in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Gallery Etymology Trivia *If Calca or Brina are brought in battle against the Creator, the cutscene where the people pray for the party members will not show people praying for the dolls, but rather showcase Luca's own cutscene. They share this trait with Harley and the Eblan Four. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-player characters Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Summons de:Calco und Brina